


Twin Troubles

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Rose Tyler and her twin sister Cass don't get along. Both women as different as night and day, Cass is a famous author whose very snobby while Rose is a dedicated teacher with a kind heart but not very good at standing up to her sister.So when Rose is pushed into pretending she's Cass and go on a date with David, a guy she met on a dating site and wants to break up with, she sees a perfect chance for payback.But when David turns out be super gorgeous, sweet and everything she could ever want things quickly turn into a mess.Now Rose is falling in love with David but what's going to happen when he finds out she's not Cass?





	1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler was having the best dream! The kind where the handsome prince shows up at her job with no shirt and carries her away to his castle. Unfortunately, like all her dreams the phone woke her.

Rose groaned slowly waking up as the annoying man-made electronic continued ringing.

Dang it and just when Christian Grey was about to kiss her, she muttered.

She glanced at her alarm and frowned. 5:00 A.M? Who's calling at 5:00 A.M, she wondered?

Rose grumbled under her breath reaching over to answer.

“Hello?” Rose yawned.

“Rosie,” A familiar and annoying voice answered. It was her twin sister, Cassandra.

She rolled her eyes.

“Brilliant.” Rose muttered.

Rose and her sister never did get along. They were as different as chips and caviar. Cass was a famous romance author known for her best seller series the ‘Belle de Jour Diaries’ but she was also snobby, pushy and terrible at relationships.

Rose, however, was a dedicated teacher very kind and loved her students unfortunately she hadn’t had much luck with romance except in books. 

“Oh, did I wake you?” Cass asked nonchalantly.

“Yeah, you kind of did.” Rose remarked. She had an hour of sleep left before she had to get up for work.

Cass sighed. “Sorry, times zones here in New York are so different, I guess.”

Rose mimicked her under her breath.

“Anyway Rosie, dear, how are you?” Cass asked.

“Fine, Cass,” She sighed. “You?”

Cass chuckled. “Oh, you know life of a world famous published author has its trials, fans, movie deals,” She boasted. She gave a dramatic sigh. “And how’s your teaching thing? Still dull I assume?”

Rose scowled. She loved her teaching job!

“Fine,” She snipped. “I quite like it, thank you!” Rose added.

“I’m sure you do, dear,” Cass remarked sweetly. “Anyway I didn’t call to fight.” She commented.

Rose scoffed. “Could’ve fooled me!”

Cass ignored her comment.

“Anyway, I need a favor,” She said. “I’m stuck in New York and won’t be able to make it back to London for a couple weeks.”

“Poor thing.” Rose grunted.

“So I need you to pretend to be me for a night.” Cass simply told her.

Her mouth dropped as she sat up.

Was she insane? Sure Rose had lived in her posh flat just for fun but actually being her? That was nuts!

“Wait, what?” Rose clarified.

“I know right,” Cass scoffed. “I’m totally an original but you’re the only one that looks like me.” She said sadly.

Rose shook her head. “No, that’s not the problem,” She said. “You’re saying be you, actually you. Have you lost it?”

Cass sighed exasperated. “I have a reason, dear,” She snorted. “I met a man on a dating site, names David Smith but he’s not what I had hoped for and I want to dump him. Unfortunately, the day of our first date is tomorrow night and I won’t be able to do it.”

Rose scoffed at this. “That’s horrible! You want to date a guy just to dump him?”

Cass groaned. “Before you get cranky he’s not my type. He’s a famous London stage producer and I’m done with those plus he’s a bit of a nerd.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, how dreadful for you.”

“I didn’t call you for a lecture,” Cass snipped. “Now I want you at my flat tonight ready to be me, you got that?” She said firmly.

Rose was about to protest when she a loud click.

She sighed hanging up the phone. Her sister always had the last say. Ever since they were kids. A since of dread filled inside her. Now she was going one to have to dump some poor guy. Knowing him, he was probably smitten with her, she thought sadly.

God, she hated when Cass did this. Taking a poor bloke's heart and breaking them, it always ended up in the tabloids. 

Then a slow mischievous smile spread across her face. Of course she could teach Cass, a lesson. Make Cass look so bad this bloke would be glad she dumped him.

Then Rose shook her head. No, it was too mean, too horrible. Then she smiled, it was too worth it!

“Payback time!” Rose sang as she got out of bed.

Suddenly her day was looking better than ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Rose stood in the mirror fluffing up her hair. She frowned wondering if it was frizzy enough. She read in a magazine once that men hated frizzy hair. 

She went over the plan in her mind. It was pretty simple, all Rose had to do was make the worst first impression and then David would be glad Cass dumped him.

It was perfect! No humiliation, while except for Cass but nobody’s heart would be broken and Cass would finally learn she couldn’t push Rose around, anymore.

“What do you think?” She asked turning and posing for her friend Clara. She was standing in sweats, pulled back frizzy hair and fake thick black glasses.

Clara looked up from her magazine and smirked. “Perfect! You look like a nerdy Taylor Swift!”

Rose scrunched up her face. “Seriously? That’s no good. That means I’m still too pretty.”

Clara studied her a minute then got an idea.

“Hang on,” She said coming towards her with some eyeshadow. “Hold still.” Clara said.

Rose held still while she gently dabbed some eyeshadow under her eyes.

After a few minutes Clara grinned. “There! Raccoon eyes!”

Rose looked in the mirror and smiled. “Brilliant,” She glanced at her. “You think this will work?”

She scoffed. “Definitely!”

Rose sighed. “I hope so. I’m tired of Cass playing with other people’s emotions.”

Just then the door knocked.

“That’s him.” Rose sighed slightly nervous.

“Good luck,” Clara said.

She nodded and went to the door.

Rose took a deep breath before opening it. But as soon as she did her eyes widen in shock. She suddenly forgot how to talk. 

The world’s most gorgeous man was standing there. Messy dark brown hair that effortlessly went in all directions, piercing amber brown eyes and a smile that had her knees weak.

“Hello,” He said in a gorgeous Scottish brogue. “I’m…”

Oh, god her clothes, she suddenly remembered! Rose panicked and shut the door. Then she panicked again realizing she shut the door on him!

He probably thinks she’s daft, she cringed with embarrassment.

“Hello?” She heard David call.

She pressed her lips before opening it but only partially.

“Just a minute.” Rose said quickly before shutting it again.

David just stood there slightly confused.

Rose winced leaning against the door. God she had messed up!

“Hey, what happened,” Clara asked coming out of the bedroom. “Don’t tell me he ran already?” She lightly joked.

She then noticed Rose’s face was beet red.

Clara frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s gorgeous, Cass didn’t tell me he was gorgeous,” Rose exclaimed. She groaned. “And I think he had flowers!”

Clara nodded. “And you left him outside?”

“I panicked,” She replied. Rose gestured at herself. “I mean look at me! Frankenstein’s sister! ”

She sighed. “I thought you wanted him to go.”

“Change of heart.” Rose scowled.

“Well, you better think quickly or he’s going to leave.” Clara pointed out.

Rose nodded. She needed to calm down and think. There was no way she was letting this one go.

“Right. Get me a wet napkin.” Rose said undoing her hair. “I need to at least wipe these raccoon eyes off.”

Clara quickly got a wet napkin for Rose. She quickly wiped her eyes then went back to door. Rose smoothed down her hair and gave a silent prayer that he was still there before opening the door.

To her relief David was still there.

“Hi,” He said. “Everything alright?” David asked concerned.

Rose nodded smiling. “Yeah, um, just didn’t expect you so early.” She lied.

She let him inside.

He sighed.

“Yeah, that’s my fault. I was actually afraid of being late,” David explained smiling sheepishly. “I know London traffic can be a nightmare so I left rehearsal early.”

He looked around the posh flat.

“Lovely place.” David commented.

Rose was amazed. He wasn’t fazed by her sloppy appearance at all. She really liked that.

David smiled at her.

“I got these for you.” He said handing her a bouquet of pink and red long stem roses.

Rose blushed.

“Thank you,” She looked down at her outfit feeling embarrassed. “I’m afraid I’m not ready, yet.”

David scoffed. “Ah, it’s okay. We’ve got plenty of time,” He smiled shyly. “Besides you still look pretty.”

Her cheeks turned pink and she suppressed a smile. He was so sweet! How could Cass want to dump this guy?

“Thanks,” She replied still smiling. “Um, just give me a few minutes to change.” Rose glanced at Clara who seemed impressed.

Rose cleared her throat at her distracted friend.

“Clara, you want to help me?” She said gesturing towards the bedroom.

Clara nodded and followed.

“Wow, he’s totally perfect!” Clara exclaimed.

“I know,” Rose agreed going to Cass’s closet. “I can’t believe she actually wanted to dump him.” Then she paused and sighed. “Actually, I can. She’s Cass.” She said shaking her head.

“Are you really going out with him?” Clara asked.

“Yeah,” Rose scoffed like it should’ve been obvious. “Just because my sister doesn’t want to date him doesn’t mean I don’t.” She pulled out a black mini dress. “Besides it’s just one date.”

“Yes but he thinks you’re Cass.” Clara pointed out.

Rose slipped into the dress and started brushing out her hair.

“Look, nothing may come of it,” She used her sister’s compact to apply her own gloss and eyeshadow from her purse. Cass’s makeup was just too bold for her. “Besides if I’m going to go on a date I rather it be a guy like that.” She concluded.

Clara shrugged.

“Okay.” She said cautiously.

Rose checked her appearance in the mirror once more before going back out.

David glanced up from a magazine and smiled at Rose.

She was beautiful in her black mini dress and heels, her short soft blond hair framed her face perfectly.

“You look lovely.” He said standing.

Rose blushed. “Thanks.”

“You ready?” He asked.

She nodded.

“Have fun you,” Clara called out from the door frame. “You too, Cass.” She remarked.

Rose rolled her eyes.

“Thanks, Clara.” She muttered.

David smiled extending his arm for her and she took it.

She smiled as they walked out into the hall. She had a good feeling about this.

Clara was worried over nothing it was just one date, Rose reasoned. He never know she’s wasn’t Cass. 

What was the worst that could happen?


	3. Chapter 3

They sat in the restaurant, elevator type music played throughout the place. Rose struggled to understand the menu. She sighed looking around. She would end up in a posh place with weird sounding food. The place was fancy, it had golden chandeliers, elegant furniture and lots of floral arrangements.

Rose glanced at David. He looked really handsome in his black trousers, white button down shirt and black suit jacket. Really handsome.

David noticed her staring. “Something wrong?”

She blushed. “No, just…um, thanks for not teasing my outfit earlier. I know I looked a mess.” Rose said.

He shrugged. “It’s okay, you should see me at rehearsals, normally, I’m dressed in jeans and baggy shirts,” David chuckled. “This is about as dressed up as I get.”

He flashed that sweet boyish smile putting her nerves at ease.

Rose looked at him curious. “So how long have you lived in London?”

David shrugged. “A couple of years. I have a flat here but I spend most of my time in Scotland. I like to be near my family.” He explained.

She studied him a minute then said. “You’re not like the typical stage producer.”

He looked at her confused. “What do you mean?”

Rose gestured around the room at the other rich patrons. She then rested her chin in her hand biting her lip smiling.

“You’re nothing like these snobs, I can tell. You seem a bit of an outsider when it comes to this world, huh?” Rose smiled thoughtfully.

David smirked. “Clever clogs,” He sighed. “No, still getting used to all this.”

He shook his head. “To be honest I think I’m basically breaking all the rules of being wealthy. I use my limo for naps, my posh flat as closet and I think the most frivolous thing I ever I bought was a life size cutout of the Hulk.”

Rose grinned. “Yeah?”

He nodded. “Yeah,” David shrugged. “Well, I like the Hulk and everyone said I needed a butler so I thought why not?”

She giggled.

David smirked. “I even dressed him up as a butler. You should see people’s faces when they come to door.” 

That made Rose laugh harder. David broke into giggles as well.

She smiled at David. He was just perfect. He was funny and genuine and just wonderful. 

David smiled and continued to look at the menu.

“So know what you want, yet?” He asked.

She frowned. She still hadn’t figured out the appetizers, yet. What in the world was quinoa?

Rose bit her lip. She had to think fast. She didn’t want to come across as a dunce. 

“Well, everything looks so good it’s hard to decide.” She casually replied.

David scoffed. “Well, I’m glad you know these foods because I sure don’t.”

She looked at him surprise. “You don’t?” 

He sighed. “Unfortunately, no,” David replied looking sheepish. “A friend recommended this place. Normally, I’m just happy with a soda and maybe some tacos.”

Rose smiled at that.

She lowered her gaze then looked at him. “Well, to be honest I don’t know what this posh food is either.” Rose admitted.

David smiled then looked at her. “If you want I know this amazing place where we can have some chips.” He offered.

She grinned. “I love chips!”

He nodded. “Brilliant!”

Rose then looked around the crowded restaurant.

“How do we get out of here?” She asked.

David grinned and his eyes danced.

He took her hand then grabbed the bottle of wine from the table. Rose gave him a look.

“What,” He shrugged. “It’s paid for.” David replied simply.

Rose just smirked. She loved his mischievousness. They slowly snuck to the back making it to the exit door.

He glanced at her.

His eyes shined.

“Ready?” He said.

Rose nodded and they ran out the back door and into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

The evening had been perfect! David was such a gentleman, right out of one of Rose’s romance novels. He was kind, funny, genuine, just perfect!

He walked her to the door. Rose was almost tempted to invite him inside but Clara was probably still in there, she reasoned.

David smiled at her. “I had fun, tonight.”

Rose smiled. “Me too.”

He touched her hand. “I hope I can see you again.”

Her heart soared! He wanted to see her again!

“I really like you, Cass.” David added sincerely.

Rose’s smile faded. It was a stab in the gut.

“Right,” She thought sadly. “He thinks you’re Cass.” Rose lowered her gaze.

She looked up at David’s dark brown eyes.

Tell him! She yelled to herself. Tell him the truth! Tell him you’re Rose Tyler!

But Rose couldn’t. She didn’t want to lose him. David liked Cass Tyler, the wealthy erotic romance author not her boring teacher twin sister Rose.

“Cass?” He said concerned.

Finally Rose smiled and said. “I really like you, too.”

David grinned. “I’ll see ya’ later?”

Rose nodded then bit her lip in a flirty smile.

“Not if I see you first.” She replied.

He just smiled and touched her chin then leaned down tenderly kissing her lips.

Even his kiss was perfect! Rose felt an instant spark the minute his lips touched hers. The kiss was gentle and tender. The way his lips moved with hers Rose thought she would melt.

After the kiss they said good night and she went inside and leaned against the door still feeling his incredible lips. Clara rose from the couch shutting off the T.V.

“So how did it go?” She asked intrigued.

Rose sighed. “I’m in trouble,” She said covering her eyes. “I like him!” 

 

The next day life seemed to return to normal. Rose was back to being Miss Tyler, the sixth grade literature teacher.

She was busy writing her assignment on the chalkboard while her students were out at recess. She took a sip of water and another handful of potato chips, her lunch when she heard a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Rose said checking something in a text book.

“Um, excuse me?” She heard a familiar voice say.

It was David! Rose’s head shot up. He stood there smiling politely at her and of course he was looking gorgeous dressed in jeans and a green graphic t-shirt and tennis shoes. And here she was looking teacherly in a beige skirt, white blouse and tan cardigan with her hair in a messy bun. Of course, she thought sarcastically. Why not!

“Hi!” She smiled.

He looked at her slightly surprised by her familiar friendly tone.

“Um, hello,” David said. “I’m David Smith.” He introduced himself.

“Oh, I know,” Rose blurted.

David arched his eyebrow.

Rose had to think quickly.

“Oh, I know…I’ve heard a lot about you.” She finished faking a giggle.

He nodded. “Oh, thank you.”

Rose secretly wished she could tell him who she was. But she couldn’t. She would lose him.

“So how can I help you?” She asked.

David smirked shyly. “Well, this is going to sound silly but I’m dating your sister, Cass and I tried calling her but I couldn’t reach her at home or at work and I was wondering if you knew where she was.”

Rose’s stomach dropped. What does she do? She had to think.

Finally she had an idea that would also work in her favor. 

Rose smiled. “Well, the number you have is an old phone number.”

He frowned. “It is?”

She nodded. “Yeah, she recently changed it after some reporter discovered it.”

Which was true except it happened two years ago and she was actually dating the reporter but changed it when they broke up. Still it was sort of true.

David nodded. “Okay, makes sense.”

Rose breathed a sigh relief.

“So would you have her new number?” He asked.

A slow grin spread across her face.

“I would.” She said.

Rose grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down her own phone number.

She handed to him. “Just call after four.” Rose suggested.

The school closed at three and Rose usually got at home after four. If she was lucky with traffic.

“Why?” David asked.

Rose shrugged. “Writers,” She replied simply. “Cass, likes to start writing in morning and stops at four. Creative process, she calls it.”

He nodded. “Okay,” David replied. “That works anyway, I’m usually busy.” He smiled shoving the paper in his pocket.

Rose just smiled slightly at him. Part of her feeling bad for lying.

David sighed. “Well, it was nice meeting you Miss…”

“Rose Tyler.” She replied shaking his hand.

He smiled thoughtfully repeating her name in his mind.

“Lovely name.” David said sincerely.

Rose blushed.

“Well, bye.” He said nodding.

Rose said bye and watched him leave.

As soon as he was gone she exhaled with relief and leaned against the wall. That was a close call.

But she smiled feeling quite proud. Rose had handled it.

This might not be so hard after all.


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re dating who?” David’s friend Mickey exclaimed in disbelief.

He sighed.

“I’m dating Cass Tyler.” David replied going back to his clipboard.

David suddenly felt Mickey’s hand on his forehead.

He paused looking at his friend strangely.

“What are you doing?” David asked.

“Making sure you don’t have a fever,” He remarked.

David swiped his hand away.

Mickey tapped his shoulder. “Are you out of your mind? I have you read the tabloids about her?”

“Yes.” David replied.

“So you also know the story about her firing her makeup artist for buying her lipstick at a local box mart?” Mickey clarified.

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes." David replied slightly annoyed.

"And the one about throwing a tantrum at a book signing because the water wasn't imported?" Mickey added.

David scowled. "Would you stop!" “You can't believe everything you read, you know," He shrugged his shoulders. “Anyway Cass is actually very genuine and kind. I really like her.”

He groaned. “But…”

Just then the door opened and Rose walked in.

David looked at Mickey.

“Here she is, not another word, got it?” He warned.

Mickey just grunted under his breath.

Rose walked up the stage and greeted David.

“Hi!” She grinned kissing his cheek.

David smiled. “Hi, luv,” He said gently rubbing her fingers. He glanced at Mickey. “Um, Cass, this is…”

Rose’s eyes widen.

“It’s you!” She said.

Mickey sighed expecting a famous daft 'Cass Tyler accusation'.

"Oh, great. What did I do? Steal her diet soda back in 2016?" He muttered sarcastically to himself.

But to his surprise Rose grinned.

“You’re Mickey Smith!” She pointed excitedly.

David suppressed a smile as Mickey appeared baffled.

“Uh, yeah.” He replied slightly stunned.

“Oh, my god, I saw you in Hamlet! You were fantastic!” Rose gushed.

Mickey grinned. He folded his arms. “Yeah?”

She nodded. “And you were also in the show ‘School Reunion’,” She then pulled out a piece of paper. “My friend Martha, would kill me if I didn’t get an autograph for her.”

David smiled as Mickey signed an autograph.

“Thanks,” Rose replied. She then blushed. “Sorry, I know I’m fangirling.” 

David shook his head.

“Perfectly alright,” He looked over at Mickey. “I think you proved my point.”

He took her hand.

"Ready, luv?" David said.

She nodded and they started walking. Rose waved.

“Bye and thanks.” She said.

Mickey nodded.

As soon as they were gone Mickey folded his arms.

“Well, David was right,” He thought. “She is very nice.”

He then shook his head. “But that is not Cass Tyler!” He concluded.

 

It had been another perfect date, David had surprised Rose with a carriage ride through the park, wine and flowers included and now they were stealing kisses on Cass’s couch. David was the ultimate romantic and the best kisser!

They shared another kiss. Rose pulled back gently resting her forehead against his and smiled.

She toyed with his collar. “I like kissing you.”

He smirked. “You’ve said that already.”

“Keeping count are we?” Rose teased.

David just snickered. He gently rubbed her fingers.

“You’re something, you know that?” He said.

Rose blushed.

David lowered his gaze. “I don’t deserve you.” He said softly.

She frowned. “What makes you say that?”

He sighed. “I almost canceled our first date,” David admitted. He glanced at her almost ashamed. “I started having doubts. I thought for a minute that maybe you would hurt me…I’m sorry.”

There was twinge of guilt inside Rose. David had nothing to be sorry about. Unfortunately, his doubts were justified. Cass had no intentions of being with him. And though she did Rose wasn’t being truthful either.

Rose caressed the side of his face.

“It’s okay,” She said. “We’re together, now, yeah?”

David smiled. “Yeah.”  
He sighed. “I do feel bad for your sister, though.”

Rose frowned confused. “Me…err…Rose,” She quickly corrected. “Why?”

He shrugged. “Well, I met her the other day and she was really nice but she seemed so busy,” David said. “She probably doesn’t get out much.”

Rose scowled. “I do…err…she does…for school, teacher...stuff.”

She winced. Boy her life was dull.

David shook his head.

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” He said sincerely. “It's just my mom was a teacher and I know how hard they work. They deserve some fun, too. So I thought maybe we could double date one night.”

Her stomach dropped. “Double date?”

Be two people at the same time! Dear lord, how was she supposed to do that?

He nodded. “Yeah, I’ve got an actor friend that might be interested. We could go out somewhere nice this Friday.” David suggested.

Rose knew that wasn’t possible. She was talented but not that talented. She had to think fast.

"Uh, David, baby...um..."

Before she could finish his phone rang and he picked up.

“Hello?” He answered.

He suddenly groaned. “Right, I’m coming.”

David hung up and looked at her apologetically. “I’m sorry, luv,” He said. “Something’s wrong with the lights at the theater.”

"Um, but David..." She started to say.

He kissed her lips. “I’ll call you?"

Rose just nodded.

David kissed her once more before he left.

She sat there covering her face groaning. She couldn't believe this was happening!

Now what does she do?

This was becoming a huge mess!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Wow, Rose is definitely in trouble! What will she do?  
> Let's find out! ;)

“Have you gone daft,” Clara exclaimed after hearing what had happened. “You can’t be two people at the exact same time!” She said.

Rose groaned. “I’m aware, thank you!”

She plopped into the couch trying to figure out what to do. Rose was really in trouble.

Clara shook her head. “Why didn’t you just tell him the truth?”

“I tried,” She replied. Rose sighed. “But he got a call and left before I could...and now I have to go on this 'double' date with him and his friend.”

Clara looked at her. “You need to tell him.”

“I can’t,” Rose said frustrated. “He likes Cass!” She stared at her hands. “I don’t want to lose him.”

She folded her arms. “Well, if you don’t you will lose him.”

Rose gave her a look. “Thanks for the encouragement.”

She sighed. “Well, what are you going to do?”

Rose shrugged. “I’ve got no choice,” She looked at Clara. “I need to call Cass for help.”

Clara scoffed. “Lord, you are desperate!”

Rose just grunted leaning back in her seat. She wasn’t crazy about calling her either but she needed help. Even if it did come in the form of pink heels and a Gucci handbag. She just hoped Cass would understand and help her. 

 

Rose turned on the skype of her laptop and waited for Cass to appear. Eventually she did, dressed in a floral silk robe and holding a glass of wine. Typical Cass fashion, Rose thought rolling her eyes.

“Alright,” Cass said sitting in her plush chair. “What did you do?” She said.

Rose ignored her comment. She didn’t feel like arguing.

“I need you to come home.” She said.

“Not possible,” Cass replied simply. “I’ve got five talk shows and four book signings.” She said.

“Please,” Rose begged. “I need your help. This is important.”

Cass looked at her concerned.

“Oh, what’s wrong?” She asked.

Rose sighed. “David thinks I’m you.”

Cass chuckled. “That’s not possible! You took care of that, right?”

Rose didn’t answer. She just pressed her lips.

Cass’s laughter slowly died. She started to look worried.

“Rose?” She said again.

Rose looked away like a child who took her sibling’s last cookie.

Cass frowned. “Rose, what did you do?”

Rose sighed and explained what happened. After she was done Cass bit the inside of her cheek, annoyed.

Cass nodded. “So this entire time you’ve been telling people you're me?” She clarified.

She nodded slowly.

"Basically committing false impersonation?" Cass remarked.

Rose frowned. "Don't have to make it sound like that!"

"Know a better name for it, dear heart?" She snipped.

Rose glared at her. “Oh, shut up! Anyway this is all your fault,” She fired back. “You wanted to dump a really great guy but I refused to be a part of it!”

Cass groaned. “That was the idea, you idiot! He was for you!” She snapped.

Rose looked at her stunned. Did she hear right?

“Wait, what?” She confused.

Cass exhaled. “You’re always complaining about never meeting the right guy so I went on a dating site and found David for you,” She sipped her glass. “He was perfect! Gorgeous, sweet, wealthy and the ultimate romantic. So I set up a date with him.”

She shook her head. “And me being you was going to do what, now?”

Cass rolled her eyes. “I was hoping when you saw David you’d break out of character and introduce yourself as you,” She replied. She scoffed. “I never dreamed you keep up the charade.”

Rose looked at her thoughtfully.

“You were being nice to me.” She said as a fact.

“Shocking isn’t it,” Cass remarked. “I’m not always the bad guy, you know?” She added taking another sip.

“But why didn’t you just tell me?” Rose asked.

Cass gave her a look. “Please, like you would’ve believed me,” She shrugged. “You always think I’m the mean one so why bother being truthful?”

Her tone was quiet and hurt. Suddenly Rose felt bad. Maybe she had been unfair.

“Sorry.” She apologized sincerely.

Cass just shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter,” She replied. “First thing we need to do is fix this mess before I come home.” She sighed with dread. “God, knows what the press will do to me!”

She was right, Rose realized. When Cass came home things were really going to get messy! God, what had she done!

Rose took deep a breath. One crisis at a time, she told herself.

Rose sighed. “Well, I’ll deal with David, later but first we need to deal with dinner.”

She nodded. “Fair enough. What do you suggest?” Cass asked.

Rose looked at her. “I need you to be Rose Tyler, Friday night.”


	7. Chapter 7

Rose and Cass had a plan. It was probably a terrible plan but it was a plan. They were going to meet David and Chris at the restaurant but Rose was still going to be Cass and Cass was going to pretend to be Rose. No problem, right?

Rose waited at the fancy restaurant for David. Originally, he wanted to take her but Rose had a late parent, teacher meeting so she made up a story about a meeting an interviewer and convinced him to meet her there. Rose had to admit this lying thing was getting harder and harder to do.

A minute later David showed up looking amazing in his blue suit. She smiled.

“Hi!” She said.

David smiled at her.

“Hi, luv!” He replied kissing her. He sat beside her. “Sorry, I’m late,” David sighed. “Traffic was a mess.”

Rose shrugged. “It’s okay,” She replied. “Where’s your friend?”

“Chris, is running a bit late but he should be here soon.” He replied sipping some water.

Rose nodded.

“Well, Rose should be here soon, too.” She replied.

A second later Cass appeared, dressed in a long beige skirt and a giant blue turtleneck with boots and beads. Rose’s eyes widen. The outfit dwarfed her and she could barely walk in the that long skirt.

David's eyes widen and he suppressed a smirk.

“Wotcha,” She said imitating Rose and not doing a good job. Cass sighed sitting next to her. “Blimey, them students never stop moaning in front of their parents.” She complained in a mock cockney tone.

David looked at her confused.

“Sorry?” He said.

Cass shrugged. “Parent, teacher conferences.” She replied sipping her water.

David nodded.

Rose leaned beside Cass, with a forced smile.

“What are you doing?” She hissed.

“Trying to be you,” Cass scoffed. “And believe me it’s not easy.” She said.

“That’s because I don’t talk that!” Rose snipped.

Cass smirked.

“Yes, you do.” She said.

Rose sighed.

"Not since high school!" She remarked.

Suddenly a tall man with cropped black hair dressed in a leather jacket showed up.

“Chris, you made it!” David smiled.

“Yeah, sorry, I got held up at the theater,” He replied shaking David’s hand. “So, which one’s Rose?” Chris asked.

Cass’s eyes lit up and she smiled like a cat about to pounce on a mouse.

“Right here,” She said her voice returning to normal. Cass stood extending her hand. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m sure.” She smiled.

Rose rolled her eyes.

“Nice to meet you, too.” He smiled as he sat.

Cass leaned beside Rose.

“He’s cute.” She grinned.

Rose gave her a look.

“Behave.” She warned.

Cass shrugged.

“I will…” She promised. Cass then smirked. “For now.”

Rose rubbed her forehead.

"You okay?" David asked.

"Yeah," Rose replied. "Enough gin and I'll be fine." She muttered.

Just then the waiter showed up.

“Everyone ready?” He asked.

“Yes,” Cass chimed looking at her menu. “I’ll have the garden salad with caviar sprinkled all over, smoked salmon on the side and a glass of red wine.” She said handing him her menu.

Of, course, Rose muttered wishing there was a hole for her to hide in.

After everyone had ordered Cass felt everyone looking at her strangely.

Rose was giving her death glares.

She shrugged.

“What? I’ll pay for it?” Cass replied.

David looked at her.

“Um, forgive me for asking,” He said. “But how does a teacher afford that?” David asked curious.

Cass then realized what she had done and turned crimson. She leaned back in her seat and smiled sheepishly.

“I…I... saved?” She explained flimsily.

Chris shrugged.

“Personally, I see nothing unusual," He said. "Besides what's wrong with a teacher treating herself every now and then?” Chris pointed out.

David nodded.

“Fair point.” He said.

Cass smiled grateful at Chris. He winked at her making her blush.

Rose smiled slightly. The night may have been a disaster but at least Cass met somebody nice.

 

After the date David walked her back to her flat.

“Well, that was an interesting date,” He commented as they went inside. “Your sister is very interesting.” David sighed.

Rose nodded.

“Yeah,” She agreed. Rose came closer to him. “But I’m glad she hit it off with Chris.” She smiled.

David just nodded.

Rose noticed something was off about David. He seemed distant.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to kiss him but he flinched.

“Something wrong?” Rose asked concerned.

“No, no.” He said plainly.

She frowned.

“Then why won’t you kiss me?” Rose asked.

He gave her a look.

“Well, would I be kissing you or your sister, Cass?” David remarked.

Rose’s heart dropped.

He knew!


	8. Chapter 8

Rose just wanted the floor to open up, open up and swallow her. It was better than seeing the hurt and angry look on David’s face. But how did he know?

“Ho-how did you find out?” Rose asked carefully.

He scoffed.

“Wasn’t hard,” David replied folding his arms. “I’m very observant. The Rose Tyler at the restaurant was not the same Rose Tyler I met at the school.” He swallowed. “The minute Cass spoke I knew something was off.”

He looked at her with his arms folded.

"You're Rose Tyler, aren't you?" David said as a fact.

Rose just lowered her gaze ashamed. Her silence said everything.

David nodded.

"Right, I'm gone!" He said angrily.

He started to go but Rose grabbed his arm stopping him.

“David, I’m sorry,” She said. “I never meant…”

“Oh, I know you’re sorry,” He interjected looking at her. “I know that, already.” David scoffed. “I just want to know why?” He said looking deflated. “Why did you lie?”

Rose sighed.

“Cass told me to pretend to be her because she didn’t want to go out with you that night so I…”

David cut her off and scoffed at her.

“So, I was part of some prank, then,” He said hurt. “Just a joke?” David accused.

Rose shook her head.

“No,” She insisted. “I swear I did like you…”

He glared at her.

“Then why did you trick me?!” He demanded to know.

Tears pricked her eyes. His tone was so harsh and hurt it made her feel terrible.

“I never meant to hurt you,” Rose replied. “It just got out of hand but I swear I do love you!” She swore.

He shook his head. He didn’t believe her. How could he? She had been lying to him since day one!

“I’m sorry,” David said. “But I don’t believe you.” He replied honestly.

His words stung and cut through her heart.

“I’m telling the truth!” She sobbed.

He looked at her defeated.

“How do I know?” He asked softly.

Rose didn’t know how to answer. She just hung her head and shrugged. She had been lying so much, why should he believe her?

David just looked at her. She seemed so sincere part of him wanted to hold her but he was also hurt and angry and honestly didn't know what to do. Finally, he just turned and slowly walked away.

Rose heard the door softly close and she sank to the on the arm of couch crying.

She had really blown it!

 

 

David paced the stage the next afternoon trying to concentrate on some revisions on a script but it was hard. His mind kept going back to Rose. Deep down he missed her but he was still hurt by what she did. But he was also really confused.

Suddenly the door swung open startling him and a loud posh female voice yelled.

“I want to talk to you!”

He sighed briefly glancing up at the ceiling. This was not his day. He turned facing one of the Tyler twins as she walked up to the stage dressed in a black dress and mink stole with black heels clicking away.

“First off,” He grunted. “Which one are you?” David asked.

She scowled.

“Your worst nightmare!” She declared.

David nodded.

“Hello, Cass.” He replied.

Cass glared at him removing her sunglasses.

“Not funny,” She snipped. She pointed at him. “You made my sister cry! Nobody makes my sister cry!” Cass replied.

David sighed heavily.

“I didn’t mean to,” He insisted. “But you two played a very mean trick on me.” David pointed out.

Cass scoffed.

“We didn’t play a trick on you,” She replied. Cass sighed. “I did.” She shrugged. “Rose, just got carried away.”

David shook his head confused.

“Sorry?” He said.

She rolled her eyes.

“I was trying to get Rose a date,” She sighed heavily. “Not an easy task, mind you.” Cass said exasperated.

David rolled his eyes.

“Unfortunately, my plan went wrong somewhere and she carried out the ruse farther than I thought she would,” Cass frowned. She shrugged lighting a cigarette. “Only, bright side of this mess is, it did land me an amazing boyfriend!” She smiled.

David looked at her.

“Does Chris know?” He asked.

“Of course, he does,” She scoffed taking a puff. Cass grinned. “He’s taking me lunch, today!” She gushed.

He nodded.

“Well, now that you’ve poured salt into the wound,” David remarked. “Can I get back to work, now?” He asked.

Cass shot him a look.

“I’m not here to pour salt into wounds, smarty,” She said. “I’m here to tell you that you’re making a mistake.” Cass told him. “This whole thing was my idea because I was trying to be nice…Rose just assumed,” She shook her head with regret. “We didn’t communicate.” She admitted.  
She glanced at him.  
“She really loves you,” Cass said. “And if you can’t see that then maybe I was wrong in picking you for her.” She added.

David just looked at her. He was tempted to believe her. He wanted to but he was so reluctant. 

Just then they heard Chris’s voice.

“Cass, hi!” He said happily.

Cass smiled.

“Hi!” She replied in a flirty tone.

He kissed her cheek.

“Ready for lunch?” He asked.

She grinned.

“Absolutely, darlin’!” Cass replied lovingly taking his arm.

Chris grinned like a school boy.

She glanced back at David.

“Don’t be daft, David,” She advised. “If you don’t want her, they are plenty of guys who will.” Cass said honestly.

That caught David’s attention. Rose with another man? That thought bothered him.

He watched Cass walk out the theater with Chris.

The door closed leaving David, alone with his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we are finally at the end! I've had a blast writing this and so appreciate the response <3 (who knows maybe I'll write Rose Tyler as twins again some day?)
> 
> But thank you everyone for the kudos, reviews and just reading this story! A million cookies and kudos for you! <3 <3
> 
> So will Rose and David get back together? Let's find out! ;)

It was all over the tabloids, Cass was engaged to Chris! Rose smiled reading about the huge diamond ring her sister was flashing all over town. She couldn’t be happier for her! Things had improved between her and Cass, it was a slow process but Rose was glad to have her sister back!

She sat on the couch of her little flat and placed the magazine on the coffee table. She glanced at the smiling picture of Chris and Cass. Rose sighed.

At least her sister’s love life was going well, she thought. Rose sipped her tea and gazed out the window, the morning sun shining through the living room.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss David. She hadn’t heard from him in about a week. Rose didn't expect him to forgive her. She just hoped he was happy.

Just then she heard a knock on the door. Rose frowned. She wasn’t expecting anybody.

She stood and went to the door and answered it. The minute she opened the door she was shock to see David standing there!

He was standing there! Actually, standing there! Looking gorgeous! And she was in her polka dot pajamas! Oh, lord! 

He smiled at her.

“Hi…” He started to say.

In a panic Rose shut the door. What was he doing here, she wondered?

“Oh, god, what do I do?!” Rose let out.

“For starters you can open the door.” David replied calmly from the other side.

Rose winced realizing she had shut the door on him and slowly opened it.

“Hi!” She said sheepishly.

“Hi. Again.” He smiled slightly.

Rose nonchalantly leaned against the door.

“Sorry about that,” She said blushing. “That’s become a bad habit, huh?” Rose said.

David smirked.

“It’s okay,” He replied. “I kind of deserved it…” David sighed. “Especially after how I’ve treated you.”

She shook her head.

“No, you don’t,” Rose said. She lowered her gaze. “You never deserve have to the door shut in your face.” She glanced at him smiling slightly.

He smiled.

Rose felt the butterflies in her stomach. She sighed heavily.

“So, what brings you…” Rose started to say.

David leaned over cutting her off with a soft tender kiss that almost took her breath away.

Rose looked at him slightly surprised.

David smiled shyly.

“I’ve missed you,” He admitted. He lowered his gaze. “I was wrong. Very wrong.” David looked at her. “It was you all along.”

Rose looked at him confused.

“I don’t understand.” She said.

David sighed walking in.

“After I left your sister came by the theater,” He explained. “And she knocked some sense into me and I realized I never fell for her…it was you.” David scoffed lightly. “I had actually fallen for you. It just took me a long time to see it.”

Rose slowly came towards him.

“David, I swear when I went out with you my intentions were good,” She swore. “It just…all got crazy.” Rose said softly.

He glanced at her.

“I know,” David said. “But I really don’t care, I just want to be with you…” He added sincerely taking her palm and kissing it. “I want you, Rose Tyler.”

She looked at him and smiled.

"What?" He said curious.

“I just like how you say my name.” Rose said biting her lip shyly.

He shrugged touching her fingertips.

“Well, it’s a very beautiful name.” David smiled.

Rose blushed.

She then looked at him.

“But are you sure this is what you want?” Rose clarified. “Because I am not my sister,” She pointed out. “I’m not rich, I’m not trendy, I’m not famous. I’m just an average school…”

David didn’t let her finish he cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle sweet kiss erasing any doubts. Rose thought she would melt on the floor.

He slowly pulled back and she gazed into his amazing amber eyes.

“Well?” He said with a smirk.

Rose smiled toying the back of his dark brown hair.

“I honestly forgot what I was saying.” She replied giggling.

"Good!" David grinned and kissed her again, pulling her close. The kiss lasting longer this time.

Rose had a feeling she would no longer be needing her romance novels!


End file.
